¿Eres feliz?
by CCPHyuga
Summary: Los amas. A los tres de distintas maneras. Pero al final sólo uno es el que queda. / -Natsu... / ¿Crees que eres realmente feliz, Lucy? / One-shot. *NatsuxLucy 100%


**Hola!**

**No sé que me pasa, pero esta semana vengo inspiradísima (?**

**Bien, es sólo un sencillo One-shot que se me ocurrió esta mañana - no pude evitar plasmarlo por escrito - y quiero compartirlo con ustedes. Espero sea de su agrado!**

**Mi primer Nalu! *-* Por fa, denle una oportunidad!**

**Espero sus reviews al final, si se puede ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**¿Eres feliz?**

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Lucy…

– Lucy.

– ¡Lucy!

Los **_amas_**.

A los tres de distintas maneras.

Y los **_odias_** al mismo tiempo.

_"…Lucy, he vuelto con Juvia…"_

– Gray…

Y los sentimientos se mezclan en tu interior de una manera inusual.

_"…Lucy, mañana Aries y yo tendremos una cita…"_

– Loke…

Pero, por sobre todo, estás **_confundida_**.

_"…La pasamos genial anoche, Lucy…"_

– Natsu.

Porque crees que no le importas a **_ninguno_**.

Y haces todo lo posible por dejar todo aquello de lado. Sin embargo, no es fácil. Nada fácil. Incluso, tus pensamientos vuelven a nublarse. Y todo de hace **_borroso_**.

– Gray, Loke, **_Natsu_**. Gray, Loke, **_Natsu_**. Gray, Loke, **_Natsu._** Gray, Loke, **_Natsu_**. Gray, Loke, **_Natsu_**…

Si cuentas bien, no son tres. Sino **_uno_**.

Sí. Porque al final no importa cuántos **_fueron_**, solamente uno es el que queda. Y sólo uno de ellos es el que **_más_** te marcó.

No te dañó precisamente cuando tenían algo, como los dos primeros. Incluso, ustedes **_jamás_** pensaron en dañarse. Pero, involuntariamente, se causaron profundo **_dolor_**. O al menos tú lo sentiste así. Justamente, por nunca tener **_nada_**. Él y tú, nunca fueron más que **_eso_**.

– Natsu, ¿qué es lo que **_somos_**?

Querías saberlo. Pues ni tú estabas segura.

Y él sólo sonreía, mientras volvía a vestirse. La respuesta que siempre anhelaste escuchar, jamás llegó.

Era su silencio el que te causaba dolor, incluso más que cualquiera de las palabras que podría haber pronunciado. Porque el hecho de que no hablara, te dejó **_siempre_** con más y más dudas.

¿Crees que eres feliz, Lucy Heartfilia?

– Lu-chan, te veo muy sonriente. ¿Sucedió **_algo_**?

¿Realmente **_eres_** como te muestras?

– Estoy feliz, Levy-chan…

¿Sí?

– Muy **_feliz_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

Al pasar los días, vuelves a la misma y seca **_rutina_**.

Tus enormes, hermosos y brillosos ojos cafés brindan alegría y confianza a quien los observe durante el día. Pero algo anda mal con ellos. Se vuelven fríos, opacos y llenos de angustia por las noches, en las que te sientes completamente cansada y **_vacía_**.

Y te desahogas una y otra vez con las lágrimas de siempre. Te libras por un momento de toda la impotencia, rabia, frustración y tristeza que sientes. Y, con sueño acumulado, caes en brazos de Morfeo, para, luego de abrir los ojos, darte cuenta de que el sol nuevamente hace su aparición.

Cada mañana, cuando los rayos del Astro Rey iluminan tu rostro, te obligan a cerrar los ojos. Los cuales los tienes hinchados de tanto llorar y llorar.

Y vuelves a dudar del día que acaba de comenzar. Dudas, **_no_** de tus compañeros, sino de tu suerte. Dudas de **_ti_** misma. Planteándote siempre la misma pregunta:

– ¿Realmente valgo la pena?

Lloras. Y aun así intentas convencerte de que sí vales, y mucho. Sólo que aún no ha llegado quienes te lo hagan saber, no con palabras, sino con **_claras_** acciones.

El baño caliente de espumas te tranquiliza. Y respiras profundamente, e intentas sonreír. Por un momento, te sientes **_como nueva_**.

Te peinas prolijamente, e incluso te maquillas un poco – sólo lo necesario – para enfrentar un nuevo día que sabes que, para tu dicha o desdicha tal vez, acabará pronto. Y le sonríes a tu imagen reflejada en el espejo, tratando de retomar tu autoconfianza.

– De verdad te ves **_hermosa_**, Lucy-hime.

Y decides salir a **_brillar_**.

**x**

**x**

**x**

¡Ay, mi querida Lucy!

Debiste intentar comprender desde un principio que, aunque seas una de las chicas más inteligentes, lo que te dicta la razón aún es mucho más débil…

– ¡N…Natsu…!

Que lo que te dicta el **_corazón_**.

– Ah… Lucy…

Pero simplemente te cuesta pensar cuando estás con **_él_**. Porque, aunque digas que ya no lo verás más o que te alejarás, él siempre seguirá teniendo el control sobre tus sentimientos, ¿verdad?

Y él te hace vibrar de emoción con sólo besarte. Te hace viajar al cielo cuando hace que sus cuerpos dejen de ser dos para hacerse uno mismo. Y, al menos por unos minutos, te sientes de verdad **_amada_**.

Porque no te dolió tanto cuando Gray rompió contigo para volver con Juvia Lockser. Porque ni siquiera te dolió tanto cuando Loke te cambió por el espíritu de Aries. Porque en realidad **_sí_** te dolió, y mucho, cuando él pronunció con tristeza y nerviosismo aquellas un tanto duras palabras.

– Lucy, de verdad me gustaría poder hacer esto siempre, sin tener que ocultar nuestra relación… Pero…

Ya ni siquiera te dignaste a reflejar con tu rostro la preocupación que sentías, porque, aunque supieras que el "pero" no podía ser nada bueno, no podías mostraste débil frente a él. ¿O sí?

– Pero aún no puedo dejar a Lissana. Perdóname.

Y decides buscar la felicidad por **_ti_** misma, aunque eres consciente de que no será nada sencillo. No era sencillo mantener la compostura en ese momento, pues tampoco lo sería mantenerla después.

– No te preocupes. No pasa nada.

Y sabes que en realidad sí pasa algo, y mueres por explicárselo. Por decirle que **_nada_** está bien. Pero no puedes hablar, pues parecías haber perdido la voz luego de esa frase. Y es entonces cuando **_sucede_**…

¿Lo ves, Lucy? Natsu está sonriendo.

Te causa tanta felicidad verlo sonreírte de esa manera, por lo que optas por no explicarle lo que anda mal, ¿cierto? Y ya sólo te dedicas a responderle aquel dulce beso que se acercó a darte. Porque ya no puedes evitarlo, ha sido tu **_peor_** enamoramiento.

Y es divertido. Pero más que nada **_sufrido_**.

Por esa razón, luego de verlo partir, decides de una vez por todas **_no_** volver a sufrir.

**x**

**x**

**x**

– Voy a olvidarte de una vez, Natsu.

¿De nuevo quieres engañarte a ti misma, Heartfilia?

Por favor, sabes que eso es **_imposible_**.

Pero te contentas con **_creer_** que lo lograrás. Y, mientras preparas tus valijas con destino a un nuevo sendero que seguir, sigues y sigues derrochando lágrimas de impotencia por doquier. ¿No te cansas de hacerlo?

Como no puedes conseguir por completo un **_amor_**, y ya casi no realizas trabajos importantes – por lo que te crees inútil para el gremio – estás pensando en volver a casa, ¿no es así? Pero, sabes que, aunque vuelvas donde está tu padre, tu verdadero hogar siempre será Fairy Tail, ¿verdad?

Te disculparás con todos tus amigos por tu partida injustificada, por medio de la nota que estás escribiendo. Y cuando digo **_todos_**, me refiero a que _Dragneel_ está incluido en la lista. Ya no soportas sentirte una carga, y menos cuando, además de serlo, interfieres en la relación de otras personas.

Sólo piensas en irte lejos, y en todo lo que dejarás al alejarte del gremio que tanto amas. Pero, es difícil partir cuando, además del viento, **_alguien_** se cola por tu ventana.

– Lucy…

¿Qué sucede, Heartfilia? ¿Por qué **_tiemblas_** cuando él te abraza por detrás?

– N…Natsu.

La voz, al igual que tus pensamientos, se te entrecorta constantemente. Tu labio inferior tirita sin amagar a dejar de hacerlo. Tus ojos siguen desprendiendo lágrima tras otra. Aun así, puedes preguntar:

– ¿Q…Qué haces? ¿Por qué… estás aquí?

Él ríe por lo bajo junto a tu oído, y aquello hace que un cosquilleo único se apodere de tu cuerpo. Sientes como si esa risa fuera capaz de salvarte de cualquier peligro o difícil circunstancia.

– Qué pregunta. – el de pelo rosa tan despreocupado como siempre, acaricia tu pelo con ternura. – Vine a impedir que te fueras, Lucy…

¿Por qué vibras cuando su aliento acaricia tu cuello? ¿Y por qué te estremeces cuando acaricia la piel de tus brazos con las manos?

Bueno, quizás la suavidad con la que lo hace es **_única_**.

– ¿Por…qué?

Sin embargo, te atreves a cuestionar la razón de sus actos, antes de volver a dejarte llevar. Esa sí es una buena jugada.

– Porque no podría vivir sin ti…

Entonces, cuando te gira delicadamente, para que queden mirándose a los ojos, lo miras algo dudosa. Lo que te decía era hermoso, pero aún no lo comprendías del todo.

– Creí que tú y yo ya no…

– Al momento de terminar con Lissana, pensé inmediatamente en **_nosotros_**.

Y te sorprendes, por lo que tus ojos se abren enormemente, dejando a Natsu verlos en todo su esplendor. Él vuelve a reír tiernamente, y atrae tú frente a la suya.

Te muerdes el labio inferior.

– ¿T-terminaste con ella? No tenías que hacerlo… Yo–

– Sí, debía hacerlo. La lastimaría si seguía con ella sin sentir nada más que amor hacia ti.– cuando te interrumpió para decirte aquello no pudiste evitar que una sonrisita se formara en tus labios.

– Natsu…

– Perdona si te lastimé antes, Lucy. – acarició tu mejilla. Sus ojos no se desviaban de los tuyos. – No te vayas, por favor. Quédate conmigo.

Sus respiraciones comienzan a entremezclarse, y el corazón te late cada vez más fuerte. ¿Qué es ese sentimiento, Lucy? ¿Qué es Natsu para ti?

– Te amo, Natsu.

Esa respuesta fue **_rápida_**, pero obvia.

Y cuando él te besó suavemente, sonreíste entre el roce. Sus labios se movían insistentes, haciendo que ambos olvidaran de lo que les hacía sufrir. Porque estando juntos, ya **_no_** eran los mismos.

– Ya no quiero que seamos simplemente amigos que hacen el amor, y luego nada…– comentó él cuando dejaron de besarse.

– Yo tampoco.

Últimamente no habías sonreído **_sinceramente_** tantas veces en un día.

– ¿Quieres salir conmigo, Lucy?

¿Y si replanteara la pregunta, Heartfilia? ¿Si volviera a preguntártelo?

La respuesta será inmediata, pero **_sincera_**.

Y bien… ¿Eres realmente **_feliz_** en este momento, Lucy?

– Claro que **_sí_**.

**x**

**x**

_…Aunque uno sepa pensar, si no sabe amar nunca encontrará la ansiada felicidad…_

**x**

**x**

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Háganmelo saber, si?  
Ustedes se preguntaron alguna vez si son realmente felices?**

**Yo creo que podría serlo más, pero bahh, no me quejo XDD**

**Bueno, gracias nuevamente por leer. Espero volver pronto, y nos leemos en otra historia, o si se puede en sus comentarios.**

**Críticas, sugerencias, dudas, aplausos... Ya saben!**

**Sean felices! ^^**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
